Because Of You
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: A Bunch of One-Shots! :) Don't know what to rate this. For now it's Rated T. Any couples you ship will be in theses one shots!
1. Chapter 1: Puck and Rachel

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This Fanfic will be a bunch of one shots! Any couple you can think of that are on Glee! From Finchel to Brittana, to Heya to Achele... I will be naming of at the begining of each chapter who the couple is. And I will be giving a slight summary. I hope this will be okay because if not... Than I don't know I guess I'll continue! Anyways enjoy my one shots and hope you all like it! :) **

**COUPLE: Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Barbra Berry**

**SUMMARY: Puck ask Rachel to Marry him. Will she say yes or no? **

**...**

Rachel was the happiest person on the planet. Her and Noah Puckerman (Puck) have been together for about three years and Rachel was out of the moon happy. At first Rachel thought that this wouldn't last long... But once it had lasted through college, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of when her and Puck had finally gotten together.

Rachel was waitressing in a small cafe that she had applied for. One night on one of her late shifts, someone who she wouldn't think she would see again had arrived and she couldn't help but smile. They had talked for hours until she had to close up the shop. Puck had walked her home when he had asked her out on a date. She accepted.

On their first date, Puck had taken her to a small Vegan diner just down the block from where she lived. Once they had gotten to the small diner. Puck had asked about what her life intentions were besides being on Broadyway. She had told him that once she makes it to Broadway that she would settle down and finally have a happy life with a happy family.

When she asked Puck the same thing, Puck had shrugged and told her he wanted to be famous just like her... But not the Broadway type. The more on the Radio and going on tour type. He wanted the fans and the albums. But he also wanted to settle down and have a growing family. She couldn't help but smile at Puck's facial expressions. She could tell that he really wanted this and that he was striving to it. She was so proud of him.

After they had dinner, they decided to walk back to Rachel's appartment. Knowing her, she wanted to talk more. Just about anything really. She could talk with him for ages. She know's he listens. Which is good because that's what she really likes about Noah the most.

Rachel couldn't help but think back to when they had there first kiss. It was in the rain. It had always been her fantasy to kiss in the rain, and that day was awesome. She couldn't help but smile at how many memories her and Puck had made. She wanted to make more... But something is keeping her from perrsuing that dream... Her career. She was proud at what she was doing, but sometimes... She wants to quit and just settle down.

When she talked to her fathers on the phone, they were more than supportive. Telling her that she could do both. That way she's happy and that Noah is happy. She missed her fathers so much and wish they were here telling her face to face.

A few days later, Rachel had gone to get grocerys. They were running out of food and she needed to get some asap! When she had gotten home, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her living room. When she saw Noah smiling at her with a rose in, she couldn't help but cry. (Happy tears of course)

"Noah..." She said speechless. Smiling at her boyfriend. He walked over to her and handed her the rose. She smelled the rose and couldn't help but kisses him softly. "Thank you... But what's all this for?"

Puck grabbed her free hand and held it in his. Smiling at his girlfriend he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Rachel... I love you you know that right?" She nodded at him smiling. "And I will always love you for the rest of our lifes." He took a deep breathe and looked her right in the eye. "Rachel, win high school, I wasn't the nicest person to you. And the three years of high school, i've changed. And now... We're older and more mature... We've grown up."

She couldn't help but kiss him once again, making them both blush red. "I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rachel... And" He said smiling at his girlfriend. He kneeled on one knee and when he saw her face, he knew that this was the right moment to ask her. When he grabbed the small box out from his left pocket. He couldn't help but smile up at her. "Rachel Barbra Berry... Will you do me the honor... And marry me?"

Rachel was shocked. More like speechlesss. She had no idea what was going to happen to her career. But she knew that in the end should would always choose Noah over Broadway... And that's what she was doing... Choosing Noah over her own career.

"Yes! I will marry you!" She smiled at her now finace and couldn't help but kiss him softly but with passion. As the ring was slipped on her finger, she couldn't help but feel more at home. She was finally going to be marrying the man of her dreams.

"I love you Noah Puckerman." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2: Puck and Quinn

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests! Also I will be doing sequals to sotries. :) **

**(This was requested from ****gleerox****)**

**COUPLE: Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Quinn Fabray**

**SUMMARY: Puck and Quinn have been married for two years and something amazing happens to them. **

**...**

Puck and Quinn had been married for two years. Sure they've had some fight's here and there. But as soon as the other says I'm sorry... They move on to the make up sex. Which is basically everyday. Quinn didn't want to get pregnant just yet. She wanted to wait at least after three years of there marriage... There only on year two and Quinn felt like shit. She couldn't keep anything down, and everything she smelt made her want to throw up. She's been sick for the last three weeks. She's missed her period and she know's that she's on birth control... Until she remembered that she hasn't taken it in the last two days...

Quinn was freaking out like no other. She had boughten six pregnancy tests... She didn't want to do this on her own. She needed someone here by her side. She needed her husband... Who was at work at the moment. Quinn hated how Noah always had to work. She works too but it doesn't pay as good. She decided to call Puck to see if he could come home for lunch.

_"Go for Puckerman" _She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband, still using the same thing everytime someone calls him... She thought it was stupid but what can she do...

"Puck. I need you to come home for lunch." She said impatiently.

_"Sure thing babe. I'll be there." _She smiled at how quickly he responded.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a minute." She hung up the phone and waited patinetly for Puck to get home for his lunch break.

Ten minutes have passed and Puck was finally home. Quinn had grabbed the bag and immediatly stood there nervous. Puck was a little confused and had no idea what was in the brown paper bag. "Quinn. What's in the paper bag?' He asked curisouly. She took out one of the boxes and tossed it to his direction. When he saw what it said he couldn't help but feel tense. He looked up at Quinn and back down to the box. "Is this... What I think it is?" He asked looking at Quinn.

She nodded and pulled out more. "I might be pregnant."

"How? I mean we use protection and your on birth control." She sighed and sat down on the couch. Looking and playing with her hands. "Quinn? You remembered to take your birth control right?"

She shook her head and started feeling tears forming. Puck didn't even know if he was ready to be having a baby. I mean after Beth he always knew that he was ready... But right now... He doesn't know if he can do it.

"Quinn... Are you sre you want to have this baby?" He asked cursiouly but with more of a serious tone. "I just... I don't think killing the baby is right..."

"Puck I want to keep the baby. I don't want to give it up for adoption." Quinn had wiped the dry tears and looked at Puck. Waiting for him to say something... He know's he wants to keep the baby... And he knows he'll be a good dad... But what's the problem?

"Alright... We can keep the baby. I'm going to help you through this Quinn... I love you." He said with a smile and took her holds her hands in his.

"I love you too Puck." She said softly.

**...**

_Four Years Later_

Quinn was getting her four year old son ready for a party. When she heard a soft knock on the door, she turned and smiled at the person had come in. "Hey Puck."

"Hey. How are my two favorite people?" He asked with a smile

Quinn smiled, fixing Tyler's hair making it look presentable. "Good. Tyler, tell daddy how good you look."

"I look awesome! Just like you and mommy!" He said joyfully.

Puck kissed Tyler's forehead and gave Quinn a kiss on the lips. "You ready for this party?"

"No." She said sighing. "But I'll go just because I love you."

Puck smiled and kissed Quinn on the lips. "I love you too."

**...**

**AUTHORS NOTE: There will be a continuation with this story... But I have no idea when I'll continue it... Hope you all liked it :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Santana and Brittany

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests! Sorry it's so late! Hope you enjoy! **

**COUPLE: Santana and Brittany (Brittana) (Endgame!) :) **

**SUMMARY: Five Years Later Santana and Brittany reunite! **

**...**

"Will you stop being a grump and go take a walk." My mother told me. "You look like death if you keep laying in the bed of yours." I did smell like did... Which was a little gross. "Now get up, eat and go out." She told me and walked out of my childhood bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and groaned because I didn't want to get up. I mean the only time I would get up is when I have to go to the bathroom or when I'm hungry. That's it. I haven't changed my clothes in weeks and I've been laying ever since I got back from New York... I mean yeah it's cool living with Kurt and Rachel, but sometimes I feel a little lonely... It's actually depressing.

As I headed to the bathroom my phone had rung. So I checked it and it was a text message from one Quinn Fabray. We kept intouch was cool, but we don't see each other as much. She know's what I'm going through and she know's I still love Brittany. But sometimes I feel like I'm not worth anything anymore.

I open the text message and couldn't help but smile at the message.

_Hey Sannie it's Britt! I know you were expecting Quinn but I told her it was important and my phone kinda got smashed into pieces... You don't want to know. Anyways I was wondering since your in town, if maybe we can hangout, you know like old times. I hope you say yes because... I miss you so much Santana... Let me know okay! Love Britt xoxo_

Oh Brittany, what did you do this time. The last time her phone was smashed, she was grounded for two weeks. She's had so many phones, and her mom was tired of her losing them. It was a rather funny to how she would lose her phone or how it would get all smashed into pieces. It was cute when she would pout. That's what I miss. I miss all the little things, her smile, the smell of her hair, the way she kisses me or when she hugs me. I mostly miss her ocean blue eyes. That's what I feel in love with, her eyes and her smile. Her personality was the cuttest thing ever. I understood Brittany than anyone else. Quinn kind of figured it out along the way, but she would understand that Brittany was special.

I didn't know if I should text her back or what? It's been so long since I've seen Brittany. But I needed to see her. I miss her and... I still love her. So I decided to text back.

_**Brittany, I would love to come hangout with you. But on one condition... You have to tell me about your phone being smashed into pieces. This is what like your hundreth phone? You've had so many. I miss you too Britt. I miss my bestie! If you want we can meet at the Lima Bean and than we can go feed the ducks... How does that sound? And I love you too. **_

I quickly go a response. Which was funny because Brittany can text at like super speed. Which is why sometimes spelt things wrong. But she would also correct her self in a new message. It was cute.. She is cute... No... She's beautiful.

_Oh my god deal! Deal! Deal! Deal! I love feeding the ducks with you Santana! You know how special they are to me... Your special to me! I'll meet you there in two hours! Is that okay? Because I know you tend to take your time getting ready. _

_**Yes Brittany, you are special to me too! :) Yeah, two hours sound good. See you than Britt-Britt! :) **_

It felt good to finally chat with Brittany... Well, over text message. But it felt good to just speak to her. After two hours had gone by, I was finally ready. I had at least fifteen minutes to get there, which was no biggie because it wasn't far from my house. When I walked down stairs I headed towards the kitchen and grabbed my keys. Before I could leave, my mom stopped me.

"Mija, where are you going?" She asked me a little confused.

I smiled big and hugged her. "I'm going to see Brittany." My mom hugged me tighter and screamed. "Mom. To tight."

She let go apologiticly. "Sorry sweetie. But you guys haven't seen each other in ages. I'm glad you guys are finally going to see each other again."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Me too." I looked at her and blushed. "Well, I'll be home by eleven. Bye mom." I walked out of the door and headed to the Lima Bean.

Once I got there, I heard a scream and than I realized I was being picked up off the ground. I couldn't help but smile and hug my best friend back. It had been so long since we hugged each other. I've missed it so much! I missed her so much!

"Santana I can't believe you came!" She said hugging me while she was spinning around. "I've missed you so much Sannie." She put me down and gave me one of her special hugs.

"I've missed you too Brittany. So so much." I looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Now, how about we go feed those ducks now." She smiled and clapped her hands in excitemnet.

As we headed to the park, we finally arrived to the park. It brought me back some memories... Good ones. I remember coming here when we were little. Seeing her face made my heart melt. She was just the cuttest little thing I ever laid my eyes on.

"San. Do you ever regret breaking up with me." She said, sounding sad and pouted. Looking down at her feet.

I sigh and took her hands in mine. "Everyday. Everyday I think about why I broke your heart. I'm so sorry Brittany. I truly am." I said, trying not to cry.

Brittany smiled at me and as she lifted my head, she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. It felt so good to kiss her again. I could feel that spark between us. It was the most soft and amazingly kiss we ever had.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany."


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty and Marley

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested EmoChildP)**

**COUPLE: Kitty and Marley (Karley) :) **

**SUMMARY: Kitty asks Marley out on a date. **

**...**

**Kitty's Point of View**

You could say I was nervous. I'd never done this before. You know ask a girl out. Usually I'm the one who get's asked. Not the other way around. But this time. I making it work. I'm going to finally tell her how I feel. Marley. I'm going to tell Marley how I feel. And ask her out on a date.

I walked up to my locker and sighed. Not knowing what to do but think. My head was starting to hurt. And the noise was driving me crazy. I may be a bitch. But I'm not the only one out there who's a bitch.

About another couple hours later, I arived at Marley's locker. I tapped a note and a rose to her locker. Hopefull she'll read it. I see her coming and I bolt down the hall. Hoping she didn't see me.

**Marley's Point of View**

I was headed to my locker when I noticed something tapped to it. There was a note and a rose. I couldn't help but smile. Whoever did this is sweet and romantic. I knew it wasn't Jake because I just broke up with him. He was being so mean and I just couldn't handle it anymore.

So when I opened it. I recognized the hand writing. It was from Kitty.

_Marley, _

_I know this isn't as romantic but I'm trying. I've never done this before and I'm really nervous about it. I really like you Marley... Like a lot. And I was hoping you could return those feelings. I'm head over heels in love with you. And I hope that you will say yes to this question. _

_Will you go out with me... Like on a date? _

_Check Yes Check No_

_I know it's childish but it's worth a shot. _

_Your's truly, _

_Kitty_

I smiled at the note and checked my answer. I slipped it into Kitty's locker and walked away. I didn't know what was going on with her. But she was being really sweet. I hope she likes the answer I gave her. Even though there were only two answers to give.

**Kitty's Point of View**

I opened my locker and a note had fallen out of it. When I opened it I realized it had been the note I gave Marley. When I looked at the checked mark box. I couldn't help but smile at my answer.

_Yes. I would love to go on a date with you. ;) _


	5. Chapter 5: Sam and Blaine

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested By rosiearthur18 ) (I hope I got the spelling write) **

**COUPLE: Sam and Blaine**

**SUMMARY: Sam and Blaine have a secret relationship. **

**...**

_Sam. Do you have time for a quickie? -Warbler_

_Sure do babe. Meet you at usual ;) -Evans_

_Awesome -Warbler_

Sam and Blaine were in a secret relationship. No one knew they were together except Tina. Who promised to keep it a secret. They didn't trust Tina. But they did trust her with there secret.

Blaine was waiting for Sam in there usual. When the door opened. He smiled at his blonde boyfriend.

"Hey sexy." The blonde boy told him. "You ready for a quickie?"

"Duh. Come give me some Trouty Mouth lovin'"

**...**

"Thanks for the quickie babe. It was awesome." Blaine smiled as he finished getting dressed.

"So I'll see you after school? We don't have glee and I have the house to myself."

"Awesome." The blonde boy smiled and gave Blaine one last kiss before leaving.

_I wish we were out so we don't have to hide anymore. I mean this is ridiculous. _Blaine hated being back in the closet. He know's he's out. But being back in sucks. He only wishes Sam could come out to everyone... I mean at least to the kids in Glee.

_Can we come out to the Glee club? -Warbler_

_Sure babe. We can come out to the club. -Evans_

He smiled. They were finally going to come out to the Glee club. And he was finally going to tell Sam that he loved him.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you all think? I'm going to do a continuation to this part. It's going to be where Blaine tells Sam that he loves him. Won't say when it's coming. But it will come :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Santana and Quinn

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested By rosiearthur18 ) (I hope I got the spelling write) **

**COUPLE: Santana and Quinn**

**SUMMARY: Santana and Quinn keep breaking up and than making up. **

**...**

"You are so stupid!" The Laina yelled.

"Well your and idiot!: The blonde replied back.

"That's the same thing you dimwit!" The Latina shot back at her soon to be ex.

Quinn stomped her foot and fisted her hands together. "I hate you you asshole!"

"Well I hate you!"

"Maybe we should break up!" The blonde spat.

"Maybe we should!"

The two stared at each other for awhile and than started yelling louder.

"I really want to kiss you!" The blonde said.

"Well... Maybe I want to kiss you!" The Latina replied.

"Well what are you waiting for you idiot! Get over here and kiss me!"

"FINE!"

The girls lips were now connected. Hands roaming everywhere, moans flying through the air, and clothes coming off. The two do this every other day. At first they are all happy and sweet. The next day there fighting and having angry sex. I mean I guess it's a healthy relationship. But maybe not for them.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Santana."


	7. Chapter 7: Tina and Mike

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested By One of the Guests!) **

**COUPLE: Mike and Tina **

**SUMMARY: Tina's in labor **

**...**

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Tina yelled.

Mike was holding her hand. Trying to calm her down. "You almost got it baby. Your almost there." He smiled. Knowing that his little girl or boy will be joing them any minute.

"Fuck you Mike! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"I love you too Tina." He said.

Five minutes later. Tina gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." Mike told her.

Tina smiled while holding their new born. "I wanna name her Elizabeth." She looked up at Mike and smiled. "Is that okay?"

Mike nodded his head, leaned down and kissed his wife of two years a passionate kiss.

"It's more than okay. It's perfect."

She looked down at their new born and kissed her on her forehead.

"Do you think we're gonna be good parents?" She asked her husband.

Mike kissed Tina and the head. "We're gonna be great parents."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Tina."


	8. Chapter 8: Jake and Ryder

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested By FRTGG!) **

**COUPLE: Jake and Ryder **

**SUMMARY: Jake tries asking Ryder out but keeps getting interupted by everyone. **

**...**

"Ryder wait up!"

Ryder turned around to see his best friend Jake Puckerman running after him.

"Hey man whats up?" He asked with a smile.

Jake took a breath and smiled. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Ryder you got a second?" Tina asked from behind.

He nodded. "Yeah Tina i'll be there in a second." He turned back to Jake and smiled. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Jake half smiled and patted his shoulder. "It can wait. I'll see you at lunch." Jake walked away and sighed. Not wanting to look upset he kept his head up and headed to class.

One hour later Jake was wondering the lunch room when he saw him. He couldn't help but feel the butterflies in stomach. He was nervous. And he was sweating like crazy... Gross I know.

He walked up to him and patted him on the back as he sat down. "Hey Ryder."

"Hey dude." He smiled at Jake. "So you wanted to tell me something before Tina interupted. What's up?"

"Oh yeah. Well. I was wondering if yo-"

"Ryder." Brittany yelled from across the room.

He smiled up at the blonde. "Sup Britt?"

She smiled. "Your super smart right?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. "Um sure. What's going on?"

She showed him her homework. "I was wondering if you could tutor me?"

He smiled. "Sure Britt." He replied back.

She clapped for joy. "Yay. Thank you." She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away.

Ryder couldn't help but chuckel. When he turned around he noticed a frustrated Jake. "You okay dude?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm really not."

Ryder raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everytime I try and ask you something everyone always interupts us."

Ryder couldn't help but chuckle. "Jake... Are you trying to ask me out?"

Jake couldn't believe it. Ryder knew all this time and he couldn't believe it. "H-how did you know?"

Ryder couldn't help but laugh. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. But I guess you beat me to it."

Jake couldn't help but smile. "So is that a yes?"

"Its a yes."

**...**

**Author's Note: I know it's not good. But my brain has gone mushy and my mind was going blank. I'll probably do another Jake and Ryder story. Hope you all enjoyed it! :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Finn and Rachel Pt 1

**BECAUSE OF YOU **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm taking any requests from anyone! Like literally! Anyone! :) **

**(This One Is Requested By One of our Guest and ecorbett!) **

**COUPLE: Finn and Rachel Pt. 1 **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Finn talk about their future together. **

**...**

"Finn you know why we can't get married."

"But Rach-"

"I'm serious Finn. I'm not ready to marry you." She started out. "I mean we just got back together like three days ago and now all of a sudden you want to get married." She looked at him with a little hurt in her eyes. "This isn't high school anymore. This is the real world." She kept telling him. "And you know my plans are to get married after I graduate high school and I star on my first Broadway debut."

Finn couldn't help but feel the hurt. He knew this was moving fast. But he knew what his answer was going to be. "I just... I just want to be engaged until than... I mean is that okay with you?"

Rachel sighed. She knew she couldn't resist him and his pouting. But she just couldn't. It's to soon and she's only a Junior in college. "Can you at least wait next year to ask me?" She asked him softly. "I just want to take things slow... Last time we got back together, we ended up fighting the next day. And than we broke up and you went back to Quinn..." She looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Can we please just wait a little longer until we're engaged?"

"I guess we can." He said softly. "You know I love you Rachel."

She nodded softly. "I love you too Finn."

"Forever?" He asked.

She smiled. "Forever."


End file.
